


4 times Amata was there for Timathy and 1 time she wasn't

by Falloutboi27



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fallout 3 - Freeform, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27





	

The first time was when they were 7. Butch was pushing Timathy around and calling him names. Amata had come around the corner and saw what was happening. “Leave him alone!” Amata yelled as she ran towards him. Butch pushed Timathy around some more before finally leaving him be, making a comment about how Timathy needed a girl to fight his battles. Amata had help Timathy up and took him to his father’s clinic.

 

The second time had been at Timathy’s 10th birthday party. Since there weren’t that many kids in Vault 101, he had to invite Butch and his friends. The whole time the trio did nothing but pick on Timathy. Teasing him and even trying to trip him from time to time. At one point Butch tried to pick a fight with Timathy, who wasn’t always the smartest kid, and he walked right into it. The fight was quickly stopped and Amata pulled Timathy to the side and cleaned the blood off his face that was dripping from his noise. “I don’t know why you egg him on like that.” She had commented at one point.  
“I didn’t mean to.” Timathy mumbled, not looking at her. Amata just shook her head and ruffled his hair.

 

The next time was when they were 12. Timathy was home alone because his father had to stay late at the clinic. Amata heard noises coming from Timathy’s apartment, her’s being right across the way, and came to see what was going on. She found him on the couch crying. “Timathy, what’s wrong?” She had asked coming up behind the couch.  
“Dad hasn’t come home yet.” He had said, through his sniffling. Since Timathy’s mother had died after he was born, he always feared that one day his father would leave the apartment and not come back. Amata had climbed over the back of the couch and sat down next to him. She pulled him up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around him. He tried to pulled away at first, saying he didn’t need to be coddled, but soon gave in and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Timathy calmed down sometime later and the two fell asleep there on the couch.

 

The 4th was when they were 18. Timathy had to start wearing glasses and wasn’t too happy about it. He spend most of the ‘day’ sulking and glaring at the eye wear. Amata leaned against the door frame to his bedroom and smiled at him. Timathy had looked up at her before looking back down and leaned back around the wall beside his bed. Amata walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. She picked up the glasses and placed them on his face, careful not to poke him in eye. “Oh stop sulking, they’re not that bad.” She teased, smiling. “Beside, you look cute in them.” That caused Timathy to blush red and look away. He never complained about his glasses again.

 

The last time was when they were 19. Timathy had returned to the Vault after getting Amata’s distress signal. In trying to help, he had ended up breaking the vault’s water supply and everyone had to leave the vault. When Timathy had told her this, Amata was furious at him. She refused to listen to him when he tried to explain that Butch had pressured him into doing it. “If you ever come near me again, I’ll kill you!” She had yelled, shoving him away. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he tried to apologize, but Amata wouldn’t have it. When she had finally calm down heard that Butch had talked Timathy into destroying the water, she felt horrible. But it was too late...he was already gone.


End file.
